1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to oil and gas exploration and production, and more particularly to a rotating control device (RCD) that includes a removable rotating bearing assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Wells are drilled using a drill string to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. A rotating control can be used in a variety of oil and gas operations including drilling operations in conjunction with the drill string. For example, a rotating control device may be used for a variety of applications including annular fluid containment and pressure management in onshore and offshore drilling environments. RCDs provide annular fluid containment and pressure management by creating a pressure-tight barrier in a wellbore annulus that enables safe fluid containment and diversion creating a closed-loop drilling environment.
The RCD can include an outer stationary body and a removable inner rotating bearing assembly that rotates along with a drill string during drilling operations while maintaining the pressure-tight barrier. The rotating control device may operate similarly with other rotating tool strings. The bearing assembly provides for the rotation of a rotational component that rotates within the outer stationary component or body and may form a sealed interface with a tool string that runs through the rotating control device.